Coraline (Movie)
Coraline is the movie from which Coraline comes from. Plot: Coraline Jones moves to the Pink Palace, a dilapidated three-bedroom apartment building in Ashland, Oregon, and the apartment is also occupied by retired actresses and an acrobat. Because her parents work on a gardening catalog a bit too much Coraline feels rejected and starts to explore her new home. On her explorations, she befriends Wybie Lovat. He is the landlord's grandson. Coraline then finds a small door behind a brick wall. Coraline follows a mouse to the small door and crawls down a long corridor that suddenly appears. Coraline then finds herself in a placed called the Other World. It's like a alternate Pink Palace, and is inhabited by different versions of her parents, who have black buttons for eyes. These beings, mostly the mother doppleganger, do everything to impress Coraline. Coraline decides to stay the night, wakes up to find herself in her old world. Even though the neighbors warn her, Coraline keeps going to the Other World at night. She loves it there and is even entertained by button-eyed versions of her neighbors. Even a mute Wybie. Soon, Coraline meets a black cat from her own world that can talk in the Other World. He/She warns Coraline of danger. Coraline, being Coraline, ignores the warnings until the "Other Mother" asks Coraline to live in the Other World forever, which is possible only if she sews buttons over Coraline's eyes. Coraline refuses, and the Other Mother becomes a monstrous witch. She puts Coraline in a small room located behind a mirror where the ghosts of three children who had lost their souls to the Other Mother live. Then, thanks to the "Other" Wybie, Coraline escapes to her own world, but finds that the Other Mother has taken her parents (somehow). Spink and Forcible, the retired actresses, give Coraline a seeing stone, and Coraline returns to the Other World. There, the Other Mother challenges Coraline to a "game," where Coraline must find the eyes of the ghost children. If Coraline wins, her parents are released and they go home. If not, Coraline must remain in the Other World. Coraline uses her seeing stone to find the eyes and outwits the inhabitants of the Other World. The last eye was given to her by the cat. Coraline finds her parents trapped in a snow globe. Suspecting that the Other Mother will never let her leave, Coraline tricks the Other Mother into opening the door to the real world. Coraline escapes through it, and closes the door on the Other Mother's hand, severing it. Coraline's parents are safe and have no memory of what happened. The ghost children at peace. Coraline tries to drop the key to the door between the two worlds down a really deep water well near her house. However, the Other Mother's severed hand tries to drag Coraline back to the Other World. Wybie luckily comes and destroys the hand, and he and Coraline drop its remains and the key down the well. Coraline then holds a garden party with her family and neighbors, happy with her new life. Fanbase: "Please Update Me!"